La diferencia entre tus pies
by azraq.bahrir
Summary: —Lo quiero a Él, quiero a Kise Ryouta—. Susurró solo para que ella escuchara.


**La diferencia entre tus pies.**

Por Noe

© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

A Flor.

Gracias por todos esas valiosas horas, minutos y segundos… y lo que sigue.

1

—Daiki, en hora buena por tu compromiso.

Aomine miró hacia el sofá, al otro lado de la habitación, en donde Ryouta estaba tumbado entretenido en una de esas revistas de sudokus y crucigramas que tanto le gustan. Desde el otro lado de la línea del teléfono, advertía la acidez de aquel comentario.

—Gracias, _princesa._

Era una suerte que pudieran verse…uno, lo contento que estaba de no casarse con la candidata en turno; el otro haciendo una señal obscena con el dedo medio hacia donde estaba él con el teléfono en mano.

—A sido toda una sorpresa. No tenía idea de que tuvieras algo con ese niñato malcriado.

—ya sabes cómo vienen estas cosas... el amor surge cuando menos te lo esperas.

 _«_ _Si lo sabré yo_ _»._

Había explicado lo mismo a otras 3 candidatas para el arreglo matrimonial al que lo había sometido su dulce madre, así que ya le salía con naturalidad.

—Si, claro—dijo ella y carraspeó—. Mi padre te acusa de estar jugando con mis sentimientos, pero le eh asegurado que eh madurado y que debería seguir velando por mis intereses en la compañía.

Aquellas amenazas, para su gracia, también estaban empezando a serle familiares.

—Espero que lo haga. Estoy deseando que vuelva a visitarnos esta semana.

Se quedó sonriendo después de colgar el teléfono. De momento todo iba como esperaba. Oficialmente, ya había elegido a la próxima cabeza de palacio. Su querida _ex familia_ política no había retirado la ayuda a ningún proyecto clave, ni su querida _ex suegra_ lo había amenazado con cortarle los pies y algo que le colgaba orgullosamente entre las piernas. Además, lo más importante, no había ofendido a nadie por elegir a ese rebelde sin causa. Al elegir como su consorte a ese rubio despistado, mimado y de corazón frío…

¿A quién engañaba? Había ofendido a todos por igual, así que, de momento, las cosas iban bien.

No entendía cómo no había planeado aquella solución con Kise, antes de que perdiera algo más que sus memorias: su capacidad de seguir bailando y robando miradas.

Ryouta Kise, era en sus mejores tiempos, un reconocido actor, cantante y bailarín de lo más variopinto que había pisado los grandes escenarios, encandilando a todos con sus imposibles ojos dorados, su simpatía, carisma y esa arrolladora personalidad que desbordaba sexualidad y sensualidad a partes iguales.

Para su desgracia, un día como cualquier otro, en una de sus tantas entrevistas para la televisión, sucedió lo impensable:

Arrancaron sus alas de un tajo.

Violentado de forma atroz por sus perpetradores, que no eran otros que, una panda de fans enardecidos y obsesionados con el ídolo del momento, no solo se encargaron de que perdiera la memoria por el golpe que se llevo en la cabeza al ser arrojado del auto en movimiento, sino que también sus pies se vieron comprometidos, al romperle una de las piernas, una barbaridad de la cual salió vivo, al punto de la inconciencia.

Fue una larga temporada en los que estuvo perdido del mundo… hasta hace 4 meses, que abrió sus ojos nuevamente, sin saber siquiera su nombre.

¿Cómo, fue entonces que terminó siendo el candidato a consorte real del reinado de _**Najma**_?

Muchos le llaman _destino_ , Daiki Aomine le llama: _la más dulce de sus contraindicaciones._

Daiki Aomine y Kise Ryouta tienen una historia pasada bastante chunga que los ata en todos los sentidos y aún así, al próximo sucesor al trono, por más cursi que suene, le gusta pensar que se trata de esa leyenda que cuentan en sus ahora, dominios, esa leyenda que habla de personas destinadas por un hilo que siempre los llevara uno al lado del otro, encontrándose en esta vida, en la otra, pero siempre perteneciéndose, desde el ultimo de los cabellos, hasta la ultima uña de los pies… esos pies de bailarín que le han costado un montón de frustraciones y malas palabras… que le han costado enfrentamientos y peleas por tonterías, esos pies que le han robado el aliento y le han enamorado un poquito más, de ese rubiales cabeza hueca.

—¿Porqué no vienes conmigo al sofá?

Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y sus miradas se encontraron por segunda vez.

La sangre se le acumulo en la entrepierna y se quedó rígido, había algunos detalles de su compromiso que debían de mantenerse ocultos hasta que Ryouta recuperara sus recuerdos. Una cosa era estar enamorado y otra querer ceder a esas bajas pasiones que le recuerdan amargamente lo que fue suyo y lo que los dos, por estúpidos, dejaron ir.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa, pero sigo con _hambre_.

Los ojos dorados de Ryouta brillaron. Recogió las piernas y alargó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá. A Daiki le asaltó la imagen de la ropa interior ajustada que llevaba bajo los vaqueros ¿serían esos calzoncillos negros que le quedaban como un guante? ¿o tal vez ese bóxer color rojo que gritaban ser arrancados cada que alcanzaba a ver un poco de ellos en un descuido por parte de su portador?

 _«Se enfadará si te acuestas con él con pretextos falsos»._

¿Pero de verdad eran falsos? Tenía la intención de casarse con ese rubio escandaloso.

Resultaba curioso. Nunca antes había considerado casarse con nadie. Solo vivía para él mismo, para complacerse, para hacerse más fuerte…a pesar que en su pasado, fue tan inmaduro, tan impaciente…

La larga y difícil inserción a una vida que aun no considera como suya, conocer a los que son sus padres biológicos, todo, de aquel tiempo en que fue reconocido como el heredero de esas tierras lejanas, todo fue obligaciones, pero tenia un deseo, un deseo que aquella hiena disfrazada de oveja le había prometido, aún lo recuerda, como si hubiera sucedido ayer…

«—Si esa cara de fingida indiferencia que me regalas es por lo legal, no debes de preocuparte, desde hoy dejas de ser Aomine Daiki para pasar a ser alguien que valdrá la pena conocer. Lamento… No, realmente no lamento nada. Es lo que deseabas ¿cierto? Perdiste la pasión por tu deporte favorito ¡vaya ancla que tenías para atarte a la realidad! Y ese chico…el que se supone decía que te amaba ¿cuál era su nombre?

Los ojos de Daiki refulgieron con temor y desconcierto.

—Kise Ryouta, creo recordar… se escapó como el agua entre tus dedos.

—Detente—. Murmuró Aomine bajando la cabeza en señal de rendición— Detente—. Volvió a balbucear.

¡Bingo! Tocar esa fibra sensible en el insensato muchacho, tuvo resultados más rápidos de los que ella esperaba. Irónico, que a este chico problema lo moviera un mocoso que lo enamoró con mentiras.

Amaba su trabajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas _As Sayyid_? Pídemelo, pero el obtenerlo significará un precio muy alto a pagar—. La mujer levanto en esta ocasión el rostro del joven de manera gentil.

—Lo quiero a Él, quiero a Kise Ryouta—. Susurró solo para que ella escuchara.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

¿Quién dice que los seres humanos no tienen precio? Claro que lo tienen y el precio del próximo heredero era ese pequeño mentiroso.

—Qué así sea _As Sayyid_ , que así sea—».

Y ahí estaba, después de todo ese tiempo, de todo lo que lo buscó, ahí estaba, ¡vivo! mirándole con esos ojos dorados que le robaron el aliento desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Prefería tener a Kise desmemoriado, pero vivo…en su dormitorio. Sus labios resultaban muy deseables con aquella sensual media sonrisa. Y podía imaginarse aquellas largas piernas abrazadas a su cintura, adorando entre caricias post orgásmicas, esos hermosos pies, que lo llevaron hasta donde se encontraba: al aquí y al ahora…

Pero no era buena idea. Cuando recobrara la memoria, seguramente lo terminaría odiando y volvería a desaparecer por la situación que él había creado. Se pondría furioso si también se aprovechaba de esos sentimientos que creía olvidados. Seria mejor que mantuvieran la distancias, hasta que…

Ya el tiempo lo dirá. De su parte, el no lo dejaría escapar, no otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

—¿Por qué? No hace falta que me vaya a dormir allí, ¿verdad?

Kise Arqueo la ceja. Se le veía mas relajado de lo que nunca lo hubiera visto. Era evidente que después de todo lo vivido, se sentía cómodo, aunque su memoria todavía no parecía querer volver.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo, sino quieres que te devore, además es protocolo pre matrimonial en _**Najma**_.

—Debes de estar bromeando—. Dijo el rubio entre risas.

—No, es asunto real—. Replicó sintiéndose ofendido… _si, como no._

—¿Así que nunca…— insistió Ryouta levantándose del sofá solo para atravesar la habitación—? No recuerdo detalles de mi vida, pero recuerdo aspectos generales y estoy seguro que es normal que las parejas duerman en una sola cama. Así que no me creo que llevemos juntos varios años y que no nos metiéramos mano hasta lo indecible.

Definitivamente esto era una prueba, prueba de la cual, el cómo próximo heredero tenía que salir airoso; Daiki se encogió de hombros. Kise tenía toda la razón, en ese pasado que se encargaba de recordarle su tinglado de mentiras, recordó que ellos se habían robado más que el aliento y la virginidad; tan jóvenes e ingenuos.

Si supiera, si supiera que solo quería protegerlo.

—Tú ganas rubito—. Levanto las manos en señal de rendición —Admito que entre nosotros ha habido intimidad, pero ahora estamos comprometidos y el compromiso es oficial, reglas, rubito, debemos seguir las reglas.

—¿Las reglas de quién? — preguntó Ryouta acariciándole la mejilla.

Daiki sintió tensión en la entrepierna y carraspeó.

—Esas reglas viejas de que el futuro rey tiene que mantener las manos quietas y no andar manoseando a su consorte.

—¿estas manos?

Kise tomó sus manos y se las hizo colocar en sus caderas. Aomine sintió el subidón de temperatura al acariciarlas. El rubio sacudió sus caderas, disparando la sensación de deseo en él.

 _«_ _Puedo controlar las manos y la cabeza… ¡las dos cabezas, maldición!_ _»_

Aquel pensamiento no lo tranquilizo, especialmente cuando una de sus manos empezó a deslizarse hacia atrás. Kise apretó sus labios contra los suyos, envolviéndolo con su olor. De pronto, Daiki se dio cuenta de que sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de ese rubio atolondrado, disfrutando de cada uno de esos músculos que anhelo por tanto tiempo.

Los pantalones se le estrecharon al sentir a Ryouta apretar su entrepierna con la suya. Estaba igual de duro. Si le quitaba los pantalones, podría saber el color de su ropa interior y podría, él podría…

Pero eso podía llevarlos a otras cosas, cosas que no se perdonaría, que Kise no le perdonaría.

Rompió el beso con gran esfuerzo y detuvo las manos de su prometido a la altura de la cintura de sus pantalones. Estaban duros como rocas y le resultaba tan difícil apartarlo, era tan fácil tomarlo en ese instante.

Kise deslizó sus fríos dedos bajo la camisa de Daiki y le recorrió la espalda. El se estremeció y lo estrecho entre sus brazos. La respiración de kise se aceleró y separó sus labios. Aomine no pudo, evitar meterle la lengua en la boca y el ex modelo respondió del mismo modo hasta que empezaron a quedarse sin aire.

—¿Todavía piensas que debo irme a mi habitación? — preguntó él al separarse para recargar su frente contra la morena, perlada de sudor, haciendo un revoltijo de cabellos azules y dorados.

—Desde luego que no.

Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto, a pesar de que no fuera buena idea.

Sentándose como pudieron en el sofá, la tanda de besos continuo hasta que Aomine, derribo a Kise a lo largo del mueble.

Al verse tumbado, Kise miró a Daiki alarmado. Todo su cuerpo latía excitado. A punto de quitarse el mismo la ropa, sus dedos se detuvieron a medio camino. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. El intenso deseo de los ojos oscuros del heredero al trono provocó que sus entrañas se estremecieran.

Todo parecía tan nuevo y diferente.

Las manos de Aomine no temblaron al bajarle la cremallera de los vaqueros y quitárselos. A Kise le hervía la sangre y la sensación de inquietud aumentó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el moreno.

—No lo sé, tengo una sensación extraña.

Tomó uno de sus pies y comenzó a besarlo con dedicación, como si lo llevará anhelando desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿pero por qué?

¿Continúa?

Mi pobre aportación al mes Aoki, pero aquí lo tienen(?) **Pies** , fue el tema que elegí y por si les interesa saber, esto es un spin off de una de mis historias que escribí hace eones, así que siéntanse libres de mandarme a la leña verde xD

 **Sya** , guapa, gracias por invitarme a pesar de no tener talento para esto y gracias por mantener mi amor por estos dos cazurros que tanto adoro.

Las amo(!)

Nota porque se me olvida:

Najma: Reino ficticio de la historia, si…tipo árabe, medio oriente y todas esas cositas encantadoras que encuentras del otro lado del charco.

 _As Sayyid:_ Rey y sinonimos varios a la palabra anterior.

Porque referirse a Daiki Aomine por su nombre en japones y no su nombrecito a la "medio oriente"? ... ya saben, hay historia detras de esto, por eso el continua xD

¡Gracias!

Noe.


End file.
